


Into the Future

by Kit_Eaton



Series: Wayward Bloodlines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, HEA, Happily Ever After Fest, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Eaton/pseuds/Kit_Eaton
Summary: Team Free Will 3.0 is facing an unexpected challenge: happily ever after.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Wayward Bloodlines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640302
Kudos: 6





	Into the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before. I'm new to fan fic, screenplays, and AO3. Please be gentle in the comments since this is my first time. Thank you for reading!

FADE IN:

INT. KITCHEN OF THE BUNKER - EVENING. THE FUTURE.

SAM sits at the table, his laptop open, researching. DEAN stands at the counter peering at a cookbook.

DEAN

Why do we need adventurous eaters? We get enough adventure.

SAM

You said, and I quote, 'If you want vegetables, they'd better not taste like Joaquin Phoenix's BAFTA.'

DEAN

I didn't expect Cas to give me a cookbook. I hate when you two conspire against me.

THE BUNKER'S EXTERIOR DOOR OPENS, SHUTS. FOOTSTEPS.

CAS steps into the doorway, tired, dirt and gore smeared over his trench coat and white shirt. He makes eye contact with Dean. Dean brightens.

SAM

Hey. The band's back together.

CAS

Agent Eilish has had better days.

DEAN

Ghouls, man.

Cas starts to respond, looks at the island.

CAS

You're cooking.

Cas comes farther into the kitchen, wary of the scene.

DEAN

It's my night.

CAS

No carryout. No burgers. You're using the book.

DEAN

Wanted it ready when you got home, but the phones've been ringing off the hook.

Dean gestures at the pile of cell phones on the counter beside the assortment of ingredients.

CAS

I'll get cleaned up and help.

Cas begins to turn away, but Dean catches him by the belt of his trench coat.

DEAN

Hey.

(Intense eye contact)

Glad you're home.

Dean pulls Cas in for a light kiss.

SAM

That's my cue.

Sam tucks his laptop under his arm and hurries out of the room just as Cas does a "pizza guy" move, pushing Dean against the refrigerator. They kiss. 

JACK

(yelling off screen)

Cas! That you?

Cas pulls back but still boxes Dean in with his arms.

CAS

Your son has terrible timing.

DEAN

Oh, now he's my son?

RUNNING FOOTSTEPS. Cas turns as JACK runs into the kitchen.

JACK

Dad!

Jack hugs Cas. Then he steps back, a proud smile on his face.

I've been watching the little monsters. I helped them with their homework, and we've picked out clothes for school tomorrow. They've cleaned their rooms so I told them they could watch 15 minutes of _Hatchet Man: All Saint's Day._

CAS

(To Dean)

Clearly, he's your son.

(To Jack)

Great job. I'm going to get cleaned up before I see them. Don't want to scare them.

Jack beams and leaves the room.

DEAN

(picking up chef's knife and carrot)

Time to slice and dice.

FADE OUT

INT. KITCHEN - SAME NIGHT

DEAN is putting dinner on the table. CAS, dressed in one of Dean's t-shirts, is cleaning up the counter.

MARY, a six-year-old girl, races into the room and throws her arms around Cas. Cas picks her up and gives her a kiss on the cheek. JACK enters carrying twin toddlers, a boy and a girl, one on each hip. Dean takes one kid. Both toddlers hug and kiss Cas before Jack and Dean carry them to the table.

SAM steps into the doorway. Two long-haired boys, BOBBY and RUFUS, ages eight and six, slip past him into the kitchen, taking their seats at the table. We see another high chair at the table.

EILEEN enters carrying a toddler, a little girl.

EILEEN

Someone is still waking up from her nap. Hey, Cas. Glad you're home.

The family settles at the table, serving dinner, talking at once and laughing. 

One of the phones on the counter rings. It's labeled FBI in masking tape. Dean picks it up and steps into the hall.

DEAN

Agent Plant.

(Pressing his finger to his ear to block out noise from the kitchen so he can listen.)

He's one of ours.

A kid shouts from the table.

DEAN

Sorry about that. It's feeding time at the zoo.

OFFICER CULLINS

Big family?

DEAN

Yeah. My brother's family and mine. My husband is back from a business trip and our four kids are trying to out do each other for his attention.

OFFICER CULLINS

Enjoy it, man. They grow up so fast. My oldest will finish high school next year.

DEAN

(Looking back into the kitchen at Sam feeding his young daughter. Dean has a fatherly expression while looking at Sam.)

Yeah, they do. So what can I do for you?

CUT TO THE KITCHEN.

MARY is sitting on her knees, telling a story to Cas. The family is signing as well as speaking aloud.

MARY

(Pointing at Bobby. Accusatory.)

He put salt in my toothpaste.

BOBBY

I thought you were a demon.

MARY

If I were a demon. . .

She moves her hands, mimicking tossing her cousin across the room.

Dean enters the kitchen in time to hear the end of her story.

DEAN

How many times have I told you I don't like you playing demon?

Mary shrugs. Then glares at her cousin. 

MARY 

Idjit.

Dean sits beside Cas and the family eats as the kids continue a noisy argument.

FADE OUT

EXT. DIRT ROAD - NIGHT

OFFICER CULLINS is standing beside his cruiser on an isolated, wooded stretch of road.

Something moves in the trees across the road. Officer Cullins switches on his flashlight and scans the area.

There's movement behind him. He turns and shines his flashlight frantically into the trees. A low growl comes from the forest where he originally saw the moment.

OFFICER CULLINS

Who's there?

His hand holding the flashlight begins to shake.

OFFICER CULLINS

Show yourself.

He draws his gun, fires twice. Then screams.

TITLE CARD

INT. DEAN'S ROOM - LATER THAT NIGHT

CAS enters the room, followed by DEAN. The room now has family photos and children's books mixed in with their books. Cas's trench coat hangs beside Dean's coat. They begin getting ready for bed following a practiced routine. Dean moves Cas's book to his side of the bed. Cas passes Dean the toothpaste. 

CAS

What was the phone call?

DEAN

Garth and Bess are overseeing a hunt. Bess's cousin Brad is in the field, and the deputy wasn't sure about him. Dude got himself stuck in an old mine shaft.

CAS

How is he still alive?

Cas sets the alarm. Dean wraps his arms around Cas.

I'm so damn glad you're home. It gets harder every time you leave.

CAS

That's because our monsters have more autonomy. And longer arms.

Dean sits on the bed, facing Cas.

DEAN

Ellen can now reach the "gross stuff" cabinet in the storage room. Remind me to tell you what she did to her brother. But that's not what I mean. I miss you.

Cas runs his fingers through Dean's hair.

CAS

We're making the hunting work, but I'm tired of being away.

DEAN

Today Mary asked me why it was my turn to babysit. I'm not a babysitter. I'm her father. I should be here enough for her to feel like I am. And we should be together enough for you to feel like you have a husband, not a friend you drop in on every few weeks.

CAS

I do have a husband. You're always calling, texting. Making pop music mixed tapes that I know you hate. The notes you leave in the car . . . the ones that aren't reminding me to check the oil. Trading off assignments has given us more time with the kids, but I don't get you. Not enough.

DEAN

Do you think it'll really be over in May?

CAS

(Nods)

Jody and Donna have spent years setting up the departments.

DEAN

Applying the police department model to hunters was a stroke of genius.

CAS

And the departments have been running for six months all across the U.S. The force in Duluth was impressive. When our commitment to inspecting departments ends in May, it's time for us to step back. I'm looking forward to only working north Kansas and the conferences.

DEAN

Hunter conferences. Never thought I'd see the day those loners would show up for team-building workshops.

CAS

As much as Jody hates police conferences, I'm looking forward to seeing her run one.

DEAN

Donna's got her work cut out for her.

(Lost in thought and grows serious)

Are you sure you'll be able to put up with me full time?

CAS

(smiles lovingly)

You're much more bearable now that you've talked to Dr. Vallens about your anger management issues.

DEAN

You won't get tired of me when I'm a retiree shuffling around the bunker in my bathrobe?

CAS

(looking concerned now)

Dean, what is going on?

DEAN

I've been in this life since I was four years old. It's all I've known for forty years. If I'm not hunting, who am I? What if I'm not the man you married?

A CHILD SCREAMS

Dean and Cas race for the door.


End file.
